Flores Para Meu Pai
by By Mandora
Summary: Essa é uma oneshot situada mais ou menos após o episódio 82 “A ligação entre o presente e a Época das Guerras”. Nesse ponto da história, muita coisa do passado de InuYasha fora revelada para seus amigos, mas... E quanto ao passado de Kagome?


**Disclaimer:**

Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.

* * *

**Legenda:**

" " Pensamentos dos personagens

– Fala dos personagens

-x-x-x-x-x- Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro

(x) Termos e nomes com este símbolo ao lado são explicados no final de cada capítulo

* * *

– Olá, eu já voltei! – Anunciou a jovem colegial ao passar pela porta da cabana. Ela sentou-se, colocando de lado a mochila pesada que carregava. No interior do cômodo estavam a velha sacerdotisa, o monge, a exterminadora e sua pequena parceira, o youkai raposa e um irritadiço hanyou de braços cruzados no canto.

– Já era hora... – Resmungou ele.

– Inu-Yasha, deixa de ser chato! A Kagome mal chegou e você já joga esse seu mau-humor em cima dela!

– Cala a boca, seu pirralho metido! – Tratou de ensaiar um cascudo no pequeno youkai, que escapou por pouco, correndo para o colo da colegial e mostrando e língua para o hanyou. – Ora, seu...

– Será que vocês dois poderiam parar de brigar só por dois minutos? – Indagou a exterminadora. – É por isso que a Kagome demorou para voltar do mundo dela. Ninguém agüenta vocês...

– Na verdade... – Interrompeu a jovem com um sorriso triste e cabisbaixo. – Eu vou ter que voltar daqui a três dias...

– Como é que é! – Esbravejou o hanyou. – Desse jeito como vamos procurar pelos fragmentos da Jóia?

– Inu-Yasha... É por pouco tempo, apenas dois dias. Minha mãe precisa de ajuda para uma cerimônia muito importante e...

– Cerimônia? Você pensa que me engana, Kagome?

– Como assim?

– Você está é querendo ir para alguma daquelas festas malucas do seu mundo, não é? Agora é o aniversário de quem? Do seu gato?

– Não seja assim tão grosseiro, Inu-Yasha... – Começou o monge, porém foi interrompido pela colegial.

– De uma certa forma, não deixa de ser um aniversário... – Notou os rostos boquiabertos dos amigos. – O que foi, pessoal?

– Como assim o que foi, Kagome? Você ainda pergunta isso com essa cara deslavada? – A jovem aborreceu-se com o rumo daquela conversa e uma veia saltou-lhe na testa. Apesar de saber o que poderia lhe acontecer quando ela ficava brava daquele jeito, o hanyou não cedeu, instigando ainda mais a discussão. – Vai interromper suas obrigações para ficar na farra?

Ela levantou rapidamente, com as mãos retas e tensas ao longo do corpo, derrubando o filhote de raposa do colo.

– Obrigações? Desde de quando eu tenho alguma obrigação com você, Inu-Yasha? Eu não pedi para ser a reencarnação da Kikyou! Eu não pedi para ter a Jóia dentro do meu corpo! Eu não pedi para parar a minha vida e ajudar você, seu idiota!

– Você não pediu, mas se não tivesse feito a besteira de espatifar a Jóia em centenas de fragmentos, não estaríamos nessa confusão para início de conversa!

– Crianças, por favor, se acalmem... – Pediu Kaede.

– Esquece, vovó Kaede. – Interrompeu Kagome. – É praticamente impossível pedir um pouco de bom-senso para esse grosso... – E cruzou os braços.

– Olha só quem fala! Você fica aí, posando de boa moça, mas se tivesse um pingo de bom-senso, não iria abandonar os seus amigos para ir a uma festinha idiota qualquer no seu mundo! Para ficar só três dias, não precisava nem ter voltado! – No exato instante em que terminou a frase ele se arrependeu de tê-la dito, mas já era tarde demais. Mas o orgulho não lhe permitia transparecer seu arrependimento, mesmo que fosse difícil encarar a jovem. Mesmo depois de notar nos olhos úmidos dela o quanto a tinha magoado.

Ela abaixou o olhar e uniu as mãos na frente do corpo, permanecendo assim por alguns segundos em um desconfortável silêncio. Na verdade, ele não sabia o que era mais desconfortável: o silêncio dela ou os olhares de reprovação dos demais. Ele se desarmou e quando teve a intenção de pronunciar algo para tentar consertar o que havia dito ela se moveu. Foi em direção a mochila, sentando-se ao lado dela e a abriu. Começou a remexer no conteúdo, mostrando-o a Kaede.

– Vovó Kaede, eu trouxe alguns remédios básicos para ferimentos, algodão, gaze, band-aids... É sempre bom estar preparado para algum imprevisto. Também tem essas conservas que minha mãe fez e achou que a senhora iria gostar. – Sua voz era suave e rouca, quase embargada pelo choro contido.

– Não precisava se incomodar, Kagome. Agradeça à sua mãe por mim.

– Ela só queria agradecer pela senhora cuidar de mim aqui nesse lugar, quando ela está tão longe. Ah... Eu volto daqui a cinco dias. Até mais.

– Mas, Kagome...

A jovem não esperou pelo apelo de ninguém e saiu rapidamente, carregando a mochila vazia nas costas. Inu-Yasha permaneceu onde estava, com uma tremenda dor na consciência e uma enorme vontade de ir atrás dela. Foi quando o pigarrear do monge o tirou de seus pensamentos.

– Como é que é, Inu-Yasha?

– O que foi, Miroku?

– Você não vai pedir desculpas para ela?

– Mas que maldição! Era só o que eu precisava! Um monge safado que nem você me dizendo como agir com uma mulher! – E aproveitou a deixa para sair da cabana.

O monge notou um sorriso discreto no rosto de Kaede e também sorriu. Sango e Shippou não entenderam do que se tratava.

– Por que esse sorriso no rosto, Miroku?

– Inu-Yasha é orgulhoso demais para admitir que agiu errado com a Kagome, Sango. Por isso deu essa escapada para ir atrás dela sem dar muito na cara.

– Ah, agora eu entendi... Mas será que ela vai aceitar as desculpas dele?

– Como assim?

– Ah, você sabe como são as desculpas do Inu-Yasha... E, além do mais, eu nunca vi a Kagome tão triste... Ela e o Inu-Yasha sempre brigaram, mas ela nunca havia ficado tão magoada como agora. Até parece que alguém morreu.

– O que é isso, Sango... Se alguém tivesse morrido, ela nos teria contado.

– E por acaso Inu-Yasha deu a ela tempo de contar qualquer coisa que fosse, Miroku?

– Você tem razão... Alguma coisa grave aconteceu no mundo dela. Mas o que terá sido?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ele a alcançou já próxima a beirada do poço, pronta para pular.

– Kagome, eu...

Estancou receoso do olhar que ela lançou sobre ele. Um duro e triste olhar cheio de lágrimas. E novamente aquele silêncio inquietante e acusador dela. E sem mais nada, ela pulou, de volta para o seu tempo.

"Kagome..." Ele sentou-se ao lado do poço, pensativo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Kagome, você tem estado muito quieta desde de que voltou. Aconteceu alguma coisa, minha filha? – Perguntou a mãe, enquanto ambas caminhavam pelo pátio em direção a porta de entrada a casa.

– Não foi nada, mamãe... – Usou de um sorriso frágil para disfarçar a tristeza. – O que acha? É para a cerimônia de logo mais. – Perguntou, mostrando um lindo quimono branco, com bordado na forma de flores cor-de-rosa claro, bem delicadas.

– É lindo, Kagome... – Com um gesto delicado, ela afagou levemente o tecido do quimono.

A filha percebeu um lampejo de tristeza no rosto da mãe e acariciou-lhe delicadamente o cabelo.

– Vamos, mamãe. Eu vou arrumar o seu cabelo para a senhora ficar bem bonita.

– Oh, minha filha, não precisa...

– Deixe disso. Ele iria gostar, não iria?

– É, eu acho que sim. – E sorriu para a filha.

Elas entraram na casa, sem perceberem o olhar que as seguia, do alto de um galho da Árvore Sagrada. "O que está acontecendo por aqui? Que cerimônia é esta?" O hanyou passou o resto do dia naquele lugar, observando o vai e vem da casa, várias pessoas desconhecidas para ele visitaram o lugar rapidamente. O irmão de Kagome chegou do colégio acompanhado pelo avô, mas o menino parecia menos animado que das outras vezes que o vira. Chegou silencioso e entrou na casa. Até o sol parecia mais triste naquele final de tarde.

A lua já estava alta no céu, quando a família saiu da casa. O avô, a mãe e os dois filhos, cada um com um pacote nas mãos. Todos usavam roupas cerimoniais como ele nunca vira as pessoas daquela época usarem. "Deve ser uma cerimônia muito importante..." Só então, um pensamento absurdo passou pela cabeça do hanyou. "A roupa da Kagome é tão branca... Será que ela está noiva ou coisa desse tipo?" De alguma forma, aquela idéia lhe trazia um certo desconforto. "Se ela se casar, não vai mais poder ficar voltando no passado... Não vamos mais poder nos ver..." Naquele momento, ele desejou ter sido mais gentil com ela da última vez que se falaram. Mas a expressão no rosto dela não retratava uma noiva feliz. "Ela parece tão triste. Talvez ela nem goste dele e esteja cumprindo uma promessa de família..."

Ele decidiu seguir a família. Nem mesmo o fato deles terem entrado em uma estranha carroça fechada o impediu. Eles seguiram até a orla marítima, chegando a uma calma praia. Havia outras pessoas no lugar, que cumprimentaram a família ao chegar. Uma estranha cerimônia estava se iniciando. Ele pôde ver Kagome retirar do pacote que trouxera uma luminária chouchin (x), que acendeu. Na verdade, todos os convidados acenderam luminárias e as colocaram no mar. A brisa suave e fresca do oceano as levava para longe. Agora ele entendera parte de toda aquela tristeza. Era uma cerimônia em respeito à memória dos mortos. "Kagome..." Inu-Yasha apenas ficou de longe, observando a tudo o que se passava e depois seguiu a família de volta até a casa. Naquela noite, ele percebeu que a luz do quarto dela demorou a ser apagada.

Quando o sol surgiu, ele despertou, ainda no galho daquela árvore. Ficou observando a janela do quarto dela por um tempo. "Como eu fui idiota... Não era nenhuma festa de aniversário, era a cerimônia fúnebre de alguém que ela conhecia. Como vou fazer para consertar a besteira que eu fiz?" Foi quando notou a porta da frente abrir e a jovem sair. Ela carregava um vaso de flores, bem junto ao peito, com muito cuidado e carinho. E ainda tinha aquela triste feição no rosto. Ele decidiu segui-la enquanto pensava em uma forma de se desculpar.

Ela caminhou durante algum tempo, chegando as portas de uma grande área murada. Ele não demorou muito para reconhecer o lugar e entender o que ela fazia. Aquele era o cemitério da cidade e as flores que ela carregava seriam provavelmente para o túmulo de alguém. Alguém que fora lembrado na cerimônia do dia anterior. Ela parou diante de uma lápide de granito, cinza. Havia algo escrito nela, mas ela não tinha ângulo de visão para poder ler. Observou-a enquanto ela trocava as flores do vazo no túmulo, velhas e secas, pelas flores que ela trouxera, novas e vívidas. Tentou se aproximar para ler o que estava escrito na lápide, mas acabou por derrubar o vazo de flores de outra sepultura, o que chamou a atenção dela. Estranhamente ela não parecia surpresa por vê-lo ali.

– Foi sem querer, eu... – Ele estava tão sem graça que gaguejava. – Eu... Eu... Eu não queria atrapalhar você...

– Está tudo bem, Inu-Yasha. Sente-se aqui do meu lado.

Ele estranhou toda aquela tranqüilidade da parte dela e sentou-se com cautela. Ele esperava escutar o que literalmente o faria beijar o chão, mas ao invés disso, ela sorriu para ele. Um sorriso simples, mas era sincero. Foi quando notou o nome na lápide. "Higurashi Kousuke" (x) Ele ficou boquiaberto.

– Kagome, me desculpe, eu...

– Faz cinco anos que ele se foi. De uma certa forma, você estava certo, Inu-Yasha. Era um aniversário. Todos os anos, desde que o papai se foi, nós reunimos a família para homenageá-lo. E eu sempre trago novas flores para o túmulo dele, porque mais ninguém consegue vir até aqui. Ninguém aceita que ele tenha partido tão cedo. Mas eu sempre venho. Ele sempre me deu tantos conselhos, tanta força, que quando me sinto perdida, só ele pode me orientar. Mas, às vezes, eu gostaria de não lembrar.

– Não diga uma coisa dessas, Kagome. Você não sabe como é não se lembrar. O meu pai morreu no dia em que eu nasci. Eu sequer sei como era o rosto dele...

– Mas e se fosse a lembrança do rosto dele que mais te magoasse? – Ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – O Souta também não se lembra do papai e acho que ele é mais feliz do que eu por isso. Porque todos os dias eu lembro do rosto dele e queria tê-lo de volta, de tanta saudade que eu sinto...

Nesse ponto, ela não pôde mais continuar. Começou a soluçar sob o compreensivo olhar dele. Mas para surpresa tanto dele quanto dela, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. Um leve carinho que a fez levantar o olhar e encará-lo. E em um gesto raro da parte dele, a abraçou docemente.

– Kagome... Eu daria tudo só para ter uma única lembrança que fosse do meu pai... E aposto que o seu irmão também se sente da mesma forma. Portanto não amaldiçoe esse presente que você tem porque ele é único, e é o maior tesouro que ele poderia ter lhe deixado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e afundou ainda mais o rosto no peito dele, reconfortando-se naquele abraço.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Eu ainda não entendo...

– O que, Shippou? – Indagou Miroku.

– Quando a Kagome saiu daqui ela estava furiosa com o Inu-Yasha. E agora eles dois estão se comportando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Acho que eles devem ter encontrado algum ponto em comum para resolver suas desavenças. E, seja lá o que for, está fazendo muito bem a ambos.

Naquela manhã soprava uma brisa cálida, com um revigorado frescor que só se fazia sentir para os dois que seguiam mais adiante, separados do grupo. Um sorriso de cumplicidade revelava-se no rosto de ambos, enquanto o calor do sol matutino os iluminava, assim como também iluminava o caminho que ambos seguiam, juntos.

* * *

(x) Luminária Chouchin – Luminária japonesa feita de armação de bambu (de formato variado) coberta de papel ou de seda, em cujo interior é colocada uma vela acesa.

(x) Higurashi Kousuke – Na trama original de Inu-Yasha não é feita nenhuma referência ao nome do pai de Kagome, o nome que aparece na fic foi criado por mim..


End file.
